LIE 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Kim Seokjin, seorang psikiater ternama yang berjuang untuk menyembuhkan penyakit mental adiknya, Jeon Jungkook yang muncul secara tiba tiba. Dengan bantuan Park Jimin, ia pun berhasil menguak kelainan yang dialami oleh Jungkook ONESHOT, T RATED, JIKOOK/JINMIN, THRILLER/BTS


**MAIN CAST** : Park Jimin/Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin

 **RATE** : M

 **Warning** : **contain mature subject and violance**

 **Ini plotnya maju-mundur, maaf kalo membingungkan readers hehe**

 **Happy reading!**

 **LIE**

 **JIMIN** 반지민

Park Jimin menatap lurus kepada pantulan lensa di kamera para wartawan, ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang berhasil terukir pada bibir plumnya. Jimin pun menyugar rambut kelabunya yang sudah dua jam dibenahi oleh penata rias. Ia melepas eyesmile yang tulus, mengamati lensa kamera para wartawan dengan manik obsidian yang bergelenyar memikat, menembus kekelaman dibaliknya.

"Park Jimin, apa yang akan anda katakan tentang karir anda yang melejit ini?".

Jimin tersenyum hangat kepada para jurnalis yang menyodorkan sebuah mik kepadanya.

"Bagaimana ya?", ia berucap dengan suara lembut, berhasil menghangatkan hati orang orang yang memperhatikan dalam ruangan syuting.

"Banyak yang telah kulalui".

Park Jimin memberikan jeda, kembali menyugar rambut kelabunya seperti yang sudah ia persiapkan di belakang panggung. "Banyak tantangan dan banyak juga pelajaran yang dapat kuambil selama debutku".

Ia menyilangkan kaki rampingnya dengan anggun, menautkan jemarinya.

"Yang dapat kukatakan adalah…aku memetik apa yang sudah aku tuai".

Park Jimin merapikan lengan jas kelabu yang senada dengan surainya ketika wartawan itu bergumam sambil mencatat hasil wawancara. Jurnalis itu pun mematikan alat perekam setelah menyampaikan pertanyaan terakhir dengan puas.

"Kamsahamnida, Park Jimin", Ia membungkuk sopan, "Aku menghargai kerja samamu".

Ia pun berpamitan kepada namja tampan yang mengangguk lembut.

"Yah, kerjamu bagus juga, Jim". Min Yoongi-manajer Park Jimin-menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan setelah syuting selesai, memperhatikan jurnalis itu pergi dengan krunya.

Jimin melepas senyum manis, "Gomapta, hyung".

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik".

Park Jimin menyadari perutnya mulai keroncongan, ia pun mengangguk kecil. "Eum, hyung. Aku ingin makan pork".

"Baiklah". Min Yoongi pun mengantar artisnya ke dalam mobil metalik mereka yang diparkir diluar gedung dan melangkah ke bagian pengemudi, mengabaikan blitz kamera yang menyala nyala liar, para paparazzi yang berusaha mengambil gambar artisnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan porknya ke apartemenmu saja, Jim".

"Ne, hyung. Kamsahaeyo". Park Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya yang letih, menatap Min Yoongi dengan obsidian yang berdenyar hangat.

"Tapi, jangan lewat dari jam tujuh malam, ya? Jam makanku sudah selesai".

Min Yoongi tersenyum simpul dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Jimin pun melepaskan eyesemile manis sembari menunduk dalam. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap potongan daging yang sangat lezat itu.[]

Jimin memejamkan bola matanya, menghirup dalam dalam aroma daging yang membuat perutnya kembali bergemuruh penuh napsu. Ia memutar pisau tajam pada jemarinya, melahap potongan daging yang terlumat dalam mulut plumnya, berdecak decak dengan lidahnya yang membantu menelan daging itu ke dalam kerongkongan.

Park Jimin tak lupa menyalakan musik klasik yang membuat hatinya damai, pekerjaan yang membuat penat dapat diredam dengan lantunan nada nada yang enak.

 _Enak?,_ Jimin membatin geli.

Ia terlalu larut dalam daging tebal yang ia kunyah dengan lamban, membiarkan tiap sarinya meresapi lidah, mencencap rasa yang amat lezat itu.

"Min Yoongi memang pintar, ya?", Jimin menancapkan pisaunya pada potongan daging berikutnya, berucap dengan jantung yang berdentam teratur.

Kalau perutnya terisi, tidak akan ada yang sulit.

Ia pun menghabiskan daging yang berlemak itu.

Jam tujuh tepat.

Park Jimin melepas apron putihnya yang penuh dengan bercak noda, meletakkan pisaunya di meja kaca apartemen. Ia pun melangkah naik menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kini, ia hanya butuh tidur yang panjang.[]

 **SEOKJIN** 김석지

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?", Kim Seokjin mengamati namja yang memandang langit langit dengan kosong, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah enam menit bertemu dalam sesi terapi mereka.

Seokjin memajukan tubuhnya dengan pelan, menyentuh lembut tangan namja yang tidak peduli.

"Aku menerima emailmu, kau mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku, kan?".

Namja itu mengernyit lama, seperti lupa akan tindakannya sendiri. Kemudian, ia merebahkan kepalanya dan kembali menerawang langit langit yang putih tak bernoda.

Seokjin pun menati sembari mengamati tingkah laku pasien yang tidak lagi membuatnya heran. "Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku?".

Namja itu menatap Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya, seperti baru saja menyadari kehadiran dokter itu. Bola mata cokelatnya menatap nanar. "Aku ingin melaporkan suatu kejadian".

Seokjin mendengarkan, kembali menyentuh lembut lengan namja yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Aku hanya dapat melihat tanpa mampu berbuat banyak".

Kim Seokjin membiarkan namja itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum kembali menemukan suaranya yang rapuh. "I-Ia membunuhnya".

Namja itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, air mata mulai mengalir pada bola mata cokelatnya yang mendung, seperti seseorang yang mengalami trauma berat.

"Ia membunuhnya dengan begitu keji, memaksaku untuk melihat semuanya".

Seokjin mendengarkan dengan pilu, cerita itu benar benar memprihatinkan.

"Dia mencekiknya, bayangkan. Menyeret tubuh mungilnya yang retak. Aku mendengarnya menjerit meminta pertolongan. Dan aku-". Ia mencengkeram kedua lututnya dengan kencang. "Aku hanya mampu diam".

Seokjin menahan tangan namja yang hendak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Pasien itu mulai mencakari lengannya yang mengelupas.

"Hei, dengarkan aku", Seokjin berujar dengan nada selembut mungkin. "Kau tidak dapat melakukan apa apa. Ini bukan salahmu".

"Bukan salahku?", Namja itu menengadah dengan bola mata yang membulat terkejut, layaknya kata kata itu justru membuatnya semakin sedih. "Aku membiarkan dia membunuhnya!".

Kim Seokjin menyentak mundur, jeritan lantang itu bergema memenuhi sepenjuru ruangan.

"Dia dapat melukaimu. Kau tidak bersalah!".

Gelengan kecil pada kepala namja itu membuat hati Seokjin sakit. Gelengan itu bertambah cepat dan liar.

"A-Aku bisa meminta tolong. Tapi, aku hanya diam. Aku ketakutan dan aku hanya diam tak berkutik".

Kim Seokjin menahan tangan namja yang hendak menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, menjauhkan benda benda tajam yang dapat menyakiti.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku. Apa yang terjadi bukan salahmu sepenuhnya".

Namja itu menatap murka, "Aku salah. Dan aku akan membunuh pelakunya!".

"Hentikan-".

"Aku bersumpah akan menghabisinya!".

Kim Seokjin melangkah mundur tatkala namja itu mulai mencakari dirinya dengan kejam, menjerit jerit liar. Empat orang pria menyentak pintu dan memegangi tubuh namja yang meraung raung kesakitan.

"Dokter, Kim. Pulanglah, kau sudah banyak membantu!".

"Tapi-".

"Pulanglah!".

Kim Seokjin mengamati namja yang menjerit dan memberontak, menatap tajam dirinya dengan luka luka pada tubuhnya yang tercakar.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!".

Ia menjerit dengan suara pecah, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!".

Ia melangkah keluar dengan cepat, tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

"Akh, sinting benar orang itu".

Seokjin mendengar pria paruh baya menyeletuk sembari bergidik ngeri di balik kaca satu arah.

"Berapa lama ia berada di tempat ini, Dokter Kim?".

Seokjin terengah, tak meyadari pandangan yang sudah beralih kepadanya.

"Cukup lama", ia menyahut pelan.

"Yah, pantas saja. Kau lihat betapa gilanya dia, kan?".

Seokjin termenung mendengar perbincangan para pria itu, membuatnya kembali menengadah dengan raut tenang.

"Dia sedang sakit. Kumohon kalian untuk mengerti".

Ia pun melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit Goanjiam, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia dapat mendengar namja yang melolong tanpa henti di belakangnya.[]

"Itu obat apa?", Seokjin terengah menatap namja yang menelan pil pil putih dengan jemari bergetar hebat. Ia menyentak lengan namja itu cepat, membuatnya menjerit dan menatap Seokjin dengan bola mata yang bekilat tajam. Obat obatan itu menggelinding sepanjang lantai rumah mereka.

"Jangan menyentuhku!".

Kim Seokjin mendekat dengan pelan, berucap dengan suara selembut mungkin. "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?".

Namja itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang bergetar. "P-Park Jimin. Aku membencinya, hyung! Aku sangat membencinya!".

Seokjin menyentuh pundak namja yang berteriak nyaring, membuatnya kembali melangkah mundur.

"Dia kira dia hebat, ha?! Dia menyalahkanku dan aku memukulnya!", namja itu berucap dengan tajam.

"Kau memukulnya?", Seokjin berucap dengan kernyitan pada dahi. "Kau tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain, Jungkook".

Namja itu mendengus, "Dia memanfaatkanku, hyung. Dia hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri".

Seokjin mendengarkan namja yang berucap dengan suara bergetar, mulai menarik buku buku jarinya yang memutih, hendak mencabutinya lepas.

"Jangan lakukan itu", Seokjin menahan tangan namja yang mendelik. "Aku tidak suka ketika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Kook".

Namja berambut kelam itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Seokjin menahan jemarinya yang mulai gemetaran tak terkendali.

"Minum obatmu".

Namja itu menengadah dengan pandangan terluka, "Kau menyangka aku gila, kan?!".

"Jungkook-ah-".

"Kau memandangku gila, hyung?!".

Seokjin terengah, memejamkan matanya untuk menahan pedih.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Kumohon".

Namja itu menyentak tangan Seokjin kasar, kembali mendekap tubuhnya yang rapuh.

"Aku akan membunuhnya".

"Jangan berkata begitu".

Namja itu berucap dengan suara tajam.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Park Jimin".[]

 **JIMIN** 박지민

Park Jimin memandangi namja yang melebarkan bola matanya dengan tajam di rumah Kim Seokjin, jemarinya bergetar menahan amarah. Jimin pun menyugar rambut kelabunya dengan tenang, tak menghiraukan pandangan membunuh namja itu kepadanya.

"Kau marah denganku, Jungie?".

Namja berambut kelam itu bangkit, mendekati Park Jimin dan memukul rahangnya keras.

Jimin memejamkan mata tatkala denyut menyakitkan menyerang kepalanya. Lebam membengkak pada rahangnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Jungie, kau menyakitiku…lagi", ia menambahkan dengan suara pelan.

Namja itu mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar, seperti menyesal namun terlalu marah untuk meminta maaf. "Kau kira kau dapat mengaturku, ha, Park Jimin?! Kau kira kau dapat mengendalikanku?".

Park Jimin menghela napas panjang, menatap bola mata namja yang mendelik kepadanya. "Kau tidak dapat menyalahkanku, Jungkook".

"Mengapa?!", namja itu bangkit dan menyentak meja kaca yang berdenting nyaring. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, Park Jimin!".

Jimin menatap nanar, "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu".

Namja itu menyentak tubuh Park Jimin dan memukulnya kencang.

Ia berteriak, kembali menghantam rahang Jimin yang mengerang pedih.

"Diam kau! Diam!".

"Jungie-".

"Tutup mulut busukmu atau aku akan menghabisimu!".

Park Jimin terenyuh pilu mendengar ucapan yang menyakitinya. Berapa kali namja ini sudah mengancam akan melukai Jimin?

"Jungie, kau butuh pertolongan".

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa tentangku, Park Jimin!".

"Kau sakit".

Namja itu mendekap tubuhnya erat, air matanya mengalir tatkala ia mulai mencabuti kuku kukunya kembali.

"T-Tidak".

"Biarkan aku menolongmu, Jungie".

"…Aku tidak gila".[]

"Jungie?".

Park Jimin menyipitkan bola mata sembari menyugar rambut kelabunya. Ia mendengar suara ricuh dari dalam dapur apartemennya, mencoba menemukan penyebab kegaduhan pada tengah malam itu. Jimin melangkah kecil dan mendapati namja berambut kelam tengah mengobrak abrik laci dapurnya dengan jemari bergetar, mencari sesuatu.

"Jungie-ya?".

Namja itu berpaling dengan terkejut, Park Jimin melebarkan bola matanya melihat pisau yang tercengkeram erat dikepalan tangannya.

"J-Jungie, apa yang kau lakukan?!".

Jimin melangkah mundur tatkala namja itu mulai mendekat dengan bola mata yang mendelik tajam.

"Aku muak denganmu, Park Jimin!".

"Jungkook, obatmu-".

"Berhenti menyikapiku layaknya aku orang gila!".

Jimin memejamkan matanya, tak ingin memandangi pisau tajam yang ditodongkan kepadanya dengan liar.

"Jungie, kumohon! Biarkan aku menolongmu!", ia berucap nanar. "Kau sakit, Kook".

Namja itu mendekat dengan cepat, membuat Jimin menyesali semua ucapannya.

"Kau mau mati, ha, Park Jimin?!".

"Tidak".

"Kau mau aku membunuhmu?!".

"T-Tidak", Jimin tak dapat menahan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Maka katakan kepadaku, kau yang salah".

"Jungkook-".

"Semuanya salahmu!".

Park Jimin berteriak tatkala namja itu merobek kulit tangannya. Ia mengerang pedih, memandangi darah yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Jungie!".

"Aku tidak main main, Park Jimin", ia berucap dengan tajam, bola matanya mendelik liar.

"Aku benar benar akan menghabisimu".[]

 **SEOKJIN** 김석진

Kim Seokjin memandangi ruangan hampa yang putih tak bernoda di rumah sakit jiwa. Ia menyematkan tanda pengenal pada dada kirinya, melangkah dengan pelan mendekati namja yang terbaring memandangi langit langit ruangan pasien.

"Selamat pagi", Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang, menyentuh pelan pundak namja yang tak menoleh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?", ia bertanya dengan lembut, menatap ke dalam mata cokelat yang tak bereskpresi itu.

"Aku sehat", ia berucap sembari memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. "Aku tidak sakit".

Seokjin menganggukl kecil, mengusap lengan namja sembari mengukir senyum lembut."Itu kabar yang baik untuk didengar".

Namja itu menengadah kepada Seokjin, mengamatinya lamban lamban. "Mengapa kau datang kemari, Dokter Kim?".

"Hanya ingin melihat perkembanganmu".

Namja itu berpaling kembali pada langit langit ruangan, membiarkan benaknya memikirkan hal hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh orang lain.

"Dokter Kim?".

"Eum? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan lagi kepadaku?", tanya Seokjin dengan nada yang menenangkan.

"…Malam itu, dia membunuhnya".

Namja itu memandang kembali kepada kepahitan di kehidupannya yang lalu, Seokjin menyimpulkan. Ia mengamati bola mata namja yang menjadi nanar.

"Aku tak dapat melihatnya. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya mendengar jeritan", Ia bergidik ngeri. "Sangat banyak jeritan".

"Kau tak perlu menceritakan kepadaku kalau itu membuatmu sedih".

Namja itu mengernyit dalam, "Apa kau melarangku?".

"Tidak", Seokjin menyahut lembut. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengingat kenangan yang dapat menyakitimu lagi".

Gelengan pada kepala namja itu membuat Seokjin menunduk. "Aku tidak sakit, Dokter". Ia menambahkan sembari mengangguk kuat kuat. "Aku yakin aku tidak sakit".

Kim Seokjin meraih telapak tangan namja itu, menautkan jemari mereka dengan pelan. "Baik, kau dapat menceritakanku apa saja".

Namja itu kembali menatap langit langit dengan kernyitan pada dahinya.

"…Ya, aku mendengar jeritan. Kemudian, aku melihat tubuhnya yang terbaring tak berdaya, pukulan pukulan menyakitkan menghunjamnya".

Ia berhenti tatkala suaranya mulai pecah, "Aku mendengarnya meraung memohon mohon kepadaku. Tubuhnya remuk, Dokter. Ia meremukkan tubuh kecilnya".

Seokjin mendekat kepada namja yang menyipitkan bola mata cokelatnya pedih.

"Mengapa ia meminta perrtolonganmu?".

"Karena hanya aku yang ada", ia berucap nanar. "Namun, aku hanya pengecut yang tidak dapat berkutik sedikitpun".

Seokjin mengusap lembut pundak namja yang memucat, keringat mengucuri pelipisnya.

"Kemudian ia menikam perutnya dengan kejam, memuncratkan darah- _sangat_ banyak darah".

Seokjin memejamkan mata merinding, membayangkan hal yang begitu menyeramkan dan keji.

"Aku dapat melihat organ dalamnya, Dokter. Terburai dengan bau yang menyengat hidungku".

Seokjin mengatur rautnya agar tenang, tetap memegangi lengan namja yang menahan sedih.

"Aku melihat bola matanya membeliak, mulutnya terbuka karena ia sangat takut".

"Takut?", Seokjin bertanya hati hati.

"Tidak, tidak-rautnya…", namja itu melebarkan bola mata cokelatnya, bangkit dengan tubuh yang limbung.

"Ada apa?", Seokjin mengernyit memandangi tingkah laku namja yang sedikit berubah.

"Ia terkejut, Dokter". Namja itu mengangguk cepat, "Ia tidak menyangka akan apa yang sedang dilihatnya".[]

"Jungkook?!".

Kim Seokjin mendapati namja yang terbaring di lantai rumah mereka dengan bola mata terpejam rapat. Ia pun menyimpuh, menyentuh bahu namja yang diam membeku.

"Kook?!".

"Jungkook-ah?!".

Seokjin memutar tubuh namja dan bola matanya kontan melebar. Ia mendapati luka sayatan yang banyak jumlahnya di kedua lengan namja itu, tak terhitung berapa banyak. Kim Seokjin pun mendengar namja itu mengerang pedih, membuat hatinya sangat hancur.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?!", Seokjin berucap pilu. "Mengapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Kook?!".

Namja itu menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan nanar, gelengan kecil pada kepalanya.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi".

"Berhenti menyakiti tubuhmu, Jungkook! Kau harus sembuh".

Namja itu mengalirkan air matanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"A-Apa yang harus kusembuhkan, hyung?".

Kim Seokjin meraih tangan namja yang tak dapat menolak, hanya mampu mengerang kecil. "Mentalmu, Kook. Ada yang salah dengan mentalmu".

Seokjin mendekap namja itu dengan erat, mulai menangis.

"H-Hyung? Kau kenapa?".

"Aku ingin kau hidup".

Seokjin mengusap lembut kepala namja yang hanya memandangnya hampa. "Kumohon. Bertahanlah demiku, Jungkook".

Namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Seokjin yang lebar, membiarkan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan pergi menemuinya, hyung".

"A-Apa?".

"Park Jimin".

Kim Seokjin mengernyit dalam, "Kau sedang tidak sehat".

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji".

Seokjin pun mulai melepaskan tubuh namja itu dengan keraguan, membantunya bangkit dari lantai.

"Jungkook-ah?", Seokjin menatapnya cemas. "Apa…kau yakin dengan ini?".

Namja itu pun mengangguk dalam, melangkah mendekati pintu keluar.

"Aku hanya akan menemuinya untuk yang terkahir kali, hyung".

"Maksudmu?".

Kim Seokjin hanya mampu memandangi tubuh namja yang mulai lenyap dari pandangan dengan gelisah.

 _Terakhir kali?[]_

 **JIMIN** 박지민

Park Jimin mengerang berat dan membuka kedua bola matanya yang lelah dan masih mengantuk. Ia mendapati pintu kamar tidur apartemen pribadinya terbuka lebar. Jimin hendak menyalakan lampu ketika ia menangkap bayangan yang tak jauh darinya mulai mendekat.

"Siapa itu?", Jimin menyeru dengan suara yang lantang, menyipitkan manik kelamnya.

"Siapa disana? Aku mempunyai pistol".

Park Jimin terkejut ketika mengenali raut namja yang menatapnya dingin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jim?".

"J-Jungie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Park Jimin menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, mengernyit kepada namja berambut legam yang mendekatinya dalam gelap.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya, Jim".

"A-Apa?".

Namja itu berucap dengan tajam, "Aku akan mengakhirinya. Disini".

Jimin pun menyalakan lampu tepat ketika namja itu melangkah kearahnya.

Park Jimin hanya mampu melebarkan bola mata menatap kilatan pisau tajam yang melayang di udara. Ia tak dapat mengingat hal kejam yang terjadi kepadanya kemudian.[]

 **SEOKJIN** 김석진

"Aku menemukan caranya, Dokter".

Kim Seokjin mengamati namja yang memandang langit langit rumah sakit dengan bola mata cokelat yang mendung.

Seokjin mengernyit, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada ranjang namja yang terbaring dengan tenang. "Cara?".

Namja itu tak mau menatapnya, bibirnya bergetar ketika ia kembali berucap. "Bagaimana caramu membunuh monster?".

Seokjin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, dahinya mengernyit dalam.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, Dok".

Seokjin pun menyentuh lembut pundak namja itu, "Eum. Aku akan mendengarkan".

Namja itu pun bangun, menatap jemarinya yang putih pucat, menautkannya gelisah. "Ketika ia membunuhnya, ia tidak ragu…bahkan sedikit pun".

Seokjin tak dapat membayangkan orang yang tega mencabut nyawa orang lain tanpa penyesalan. "Lalu?".

"Aku melihatnya, Dokter. Aku melihatnya tak menyangkal satu pun tuduhan di pengadilan ketika mereka menangkapnya".

Seokjin mengernyit, mendengarkan baik baik ucapan namja itu.

"Ia…mengakui kesalahan yang ia perbuat?".

"Tidak", namja itu menyahut cepat, menggeleng kuat. "Dia mengakui telah membunuhnya, Dokter. Tapi dia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya bersalah".

Kim Seokjin menunduk, menatap namja yang melanjutkan dengan suara dingin.

"Apa kau tahu seorang psikopat, Dokter?".

Seokjin memberikan jeda yang panjang sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku pernah bertemu…sebagian kecil dari mereka".

Namja itu menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan menilai. "Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu psikopat tak mempunyai empati, Dok?".

"Ya".

Namja itu pun kembali mengamati langit langit yang putih tak bernoda, membiarkan bola mata cokelatnya melihat apa yang orang lain tidak mampu lihat.

"Dia membunuhnya dengan keji, tanpa belas kasihan", namja itu menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan yang dalam tak berujung.

"Karena dia tidak dapat menemukan adanya perbedaan dari memotong kepala ayam dengan kepala manusia".

Kim Seokjin tak menyadari tubuhnya mulai merinding, tengkuknya meremang tatkala namja itu mengamatinya lekat lekat.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara membunuh monster". Ia pun berucap dengan air mata yang mengaliri bola mata mendungnya.

"Tapi…Bagaimana caramu membunuh monster, jika ia berada di dalam dirimu?".

Kim Seokjin memandangi kaca satu arah dengan pandangan nanar, mengamati namja yang terbaring pada ranjang dengan tangan terikat. Itulah alasan mengapa namja itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, melukai tubuhnya dengan liar seperti sebuah penyesalan.

"Aku prihatin".

Dokter Kim menoleh, menatap pria yang menunduk dalam. Namun, tidak ada rasa iba dalam nada bicaranya.

"Berapa lama dia berada di tempat itu, Dok?".

"Cukup lama", ia menyahut dengan pelan.

Pria itu menghela napas, mengamati namja yang terkurung di ruangan putihnya, terjebak akan kebenciannya kepada diri sendiri.

"Dia tidak menyadarinya, kan?".

Ia mengangguk.

"Dia sinting. Tak menyadari dialah yang telah membunuh bocah malang itu".

Kim Seokjin terdiam bisu, mengamati pria yang kembali memandang dengan tercela.

"Pantas saja dia tidak pernah sembuh".

"Dia gila, mau bagaimana lagi?".

Kim Seokjin menatap para lelaki itu lekat lekat, menengadah. "Dia sedang sakit. Aku harap kalian mengerti itu".

Ia pun melangkah menjauhi ruangan dengan langkah lebar lebar, tak dapat menahan air matanya yang mulai merebak.

"Mengapa kau ingin membantunya, Dokter?".

Kim Seokjin memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar, air mata mengaliri bola matanya yang terpejam rapat.

"Aku hanya ingin dia sembuh". Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

Namun, pria itu kembali menyahut. "Dokter Kim?".

Ia diam di tempat.

"Siapa nama orang itu?".

Kim Seokjin mengatur degup jantungnya yang memburu, menatap para pria dengan bola mata yang mendung.

Ia pun menyahut muram, "Park Jimin".[]

 **JIMIN** 박지민

Park Jimin menatap namja yang memandanginya dengan bola mata berkilat kilat tajam. Ia menyugar rambut kelabunya dengan tenang, tak mengacuhkan pandangan membunuh yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku akan menghabisimu, Park Jimin!".

Park Jimin menunduk dengan sebuah senyum terukir pada bibir plumnya, menautkan jemari. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?".

"Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu", namja itu berucap dengan ketajaman dalam nada suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu, Jim!".

Park Jimin memandangi namja yang menyentak dengan lantang, membanting meja yang berada diantara mereka.

"Jungie, tenanglah. Kau membuatku takut".

Namja itu mendengus sembari memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Benarkah? Apa kau takut denganku?".

Park Jimin menelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang, mengamati namja yang tak terkendali itu.

"Kau impulsif, Jungie. Kau bertindak tanpa berpikir. Kau tidak tahu apa baik buruknya dalam tindakanmu itu".

Namja itu memundurkan langkah, menahan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. "Kau tidak tahu apa apa tentangku!".

Park Jimin menyugar rambut kelabunya sembari menghela napas. Ia pun menatap namja itu lekat lekat.

"Jungie, kau tahu apa itu psikopat?".

Namja itu tercekat, menatap Park Jimin yang mengulas sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kau tidak berempati, Jungie. Sama seperti mereka".

"Tidak".

"Kau tidak ingin disalahkan".

"Aku tidak seperti itu!", namja itu melangkah dengan cepat menuju dapur, mengobrak abrik lacinya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Jungie? Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Jangan mendekatiku, bajingan!", namja itu mengangkat pisau tajam, menodongkannya kepada Park Jimin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Jungie, kumohon. Jangan bermain dengan benda tajam, kau akan terluka".

"Berhenti membual, Park Jimin! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!".

Park Jimin menghela napas, menyilangkan kaki rampingnya. "Kau sakit, Jungie".

"T-Tidak".

"Apakah Seokjin sudah memberimu obat?".

"Aku tidak sakit!".

Namja itu membanting meja dengan kencang, Park Jimin hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tingkah lakumu memburuk akhir akhir ini. Kau tak dapat mengendalikan diri, Jungie".

Park Jimin meraih ponsel dengan tenang, mendengar nada sambung yang mendendang nyaring.

"Seokjin? Eum. Ini aku, sepertinya Jungie kurang sehat".

Namja berambut kelam itu menjerit, menyentak ponsel dan menarik kerah Park Jimin dengan kencang, menodongkan pisaunya.

"Kau membohongi hyungku! Kau membuatnya memandangku layaknya aku gila!".

Park Jimin memejamkan bola matanya. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, Jungie. Kumohon, berhenti menyalahkanku".

"Tidak-".

"Aku peduli kepadamu".

"Tidak!".

Namja itu melepas pisau yang berkelontangan pada lantai apartemen, mendekap tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat.

"Jungie, kau baru saja hendak membunuhku".

"T-Tidak, Jim, Hentikan".

"Biarkan Seokjin menolongmu".

Namja itu menjambak rambut kelamnya dengan kencang, menancapkan buku bukunya pada kulitnya yang mulai mengelupas.

"A-Aku tidak gila, Jim", ia berbisik dengan suara yang pilu.

"Kau sakit dan tak menyadari apa yang terjadi denganmu, Jungie".

Namja itu menengadah, menatap Park Jimin dengan bola mata yang melebar.

"Biar aku bertanya kepadamu. Pukul berapa ini?".

"D-Delapan?".

Park Jimin menghela napas muram, menaruh kembali pisau itu di dalam laci konter apartemen pribadinya.

"Ini pukul dua malam, kau berada di kediamanku".

"T-Tidak mungkin!".

Park Jimin menyentuh lembut pundak namja yang mengalirkan air mata. "Dan kau baru saja hendak membunuhku, Jungkook".

Namja itu menangis sembari mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar, suaranya terdengar sangat pilu.

"Katakan kepada Seokjin apa yang sudah terjadi", Park Jimin mengusap puncak kepala namja yang menangis hebat. "Ia akan memberimu obat".

Namja berambut kelam itu pun mengangguk tanpa daya, "Y-Ya. Aku rasa aku memang sedikit sakit".

Sebuah senyuman manis pun terulas pada bibir Park Jimin.[]

"Bagaimana Jungie, Seokjin-ah?".

Park Jimin menatap namja berambut pirang yang menunduk dalam. Seokjin pun menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut, memberikan dukungan tanpa suara. Jimin menyugar rambut kelabunya dengan pandangan mata yang cemas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar, Jim", Seokjin memulai dengan nada yang terdengar pedih.

"Pertamanya, aku mengira kau hanya mengada ngada tentang kelainan adikku".

Kim Seokjin menautkan jemarinya yang bergetar, menatap bola mata kelam Park Jimin yang memandangnya simpatik.

"Kemarin Jungkook hilang kendali. Ia mengancam akan membunuhmu".

Park Jimin terengah kaget, menunduk dengan luka yang terpancar pada obsidian tak berujungnya. "Aku hanya ingin membantunya, Seokjin-ah".

"Aku tahu", Seokjin meraih telapak tangan Park Jimin, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Jungkook menjauhkan semua orang yang berusaha menolongnya, termasuk aku".

"Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?", Jimin berucap dengan lirih, membuat Seokjin kembali meremas pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku belum menemukan penyakit mentalnya, Jim. Tapi sikapnya memburuk belakangan ini".

"Ia menyakiti diri sendiri, kan?", Jimin bertanya dengan raut yang sakit.

"Ya", Seokjin mengangguk dalam. "Ia mencabuti kukunya, menjambak rambutnya. Aku-".

Park Jimin merengkuh tubuh Seokjin yang mulai menitikkan air mata, mendekapnya dengan erat.

"A-Aku hanya ingin adikku sembuh, Jim. Mengapa ia tidak membiarkanku menolongnya?".

Park Jimin menunduk dengan bola mata yang mendung, "Jangan menyerah, Seokjin-ah. Aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan Jungie. Aku berjanji".

Kim Seokjin menghela napas panjang, menyeka air matanya dengan senyum pedih. "Kamsahaeyo, Jim. Kau orang yang baik", ia menambahkan dengan lembut, "Aku harap Jungkook akan menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia memilikimu".

Park Jimin melepaskan senyum yang tulus, mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa Jungie juga sangat beruntung mempunyai hyung sepertimu, Jin".

Kim Seokjin bangkit sembari mengusap puncak kepala Park Jimin, menyandang tas kerjanya.

"Aku akan mulai memberi Jungkook obat yang lebih ampuh untuk menyembuhkan penyakit mentalnya".

Park Jimin terengah terkejut, menahan lengan Seokjin.

"Tidakkah itu berbahaya?".

"Aku ingin dia cepat sembuh, Jim".

Park Jimin menatap Seokjin dengan cemas.

"Tenanglah, aku juga akan menjalankan terapi rutin. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti adikku sendiri".

Park Jimin pun menghela napas berat, melepaskan tangan Seokjin dengan pelan.

"Jimin-ah?".

Jimin menengadah.

"Jungkook memukulmu lagi?".

Kim Seokjin menyentuh lebam pada rahang Jimin yang mengerang nyeri.

"Ya, Tuhan". Seokjin menguburkan kepalanya dengan muram, ragu akan kemampuan untuk menahan beban ini pada kedua pundaknya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tak apa apa, Jin".

"Tapi-".

Jimin tersenyum lembut. "Sembuhkan, Jungie. Itu saja yang kuminta darimu".[]

"Jungie!".

Park Jimin mengatur napasnya yang pendek pendek, rahangnya membengkak tatkala namja itu menyerangnya lagi dengan liar. Kim Seokjin menahan namja yang memelotot kepada Park Jimin, menariknya ke sudut rumah ketika ia memberontak kuat kuat.

"Jimin, mian! Pulanglah, aku akan menenangkan Jungkook".

"J-Jungie", Park Jimin berucap dengan pedih, membuat namja berambut kelam itu menjerit kepadanya, nyaris melempar botol kaca kalau Seokjin tidak menahannya.

"Kumohon, Jim! Aku tidak mau ia menyakitimu".

"T-Tapi-".

"Bajingan kau, Park! Aku akan menghabisimu, bangsat!".

Namja itu menendang nendang, membuat Seokjin kembali mengalirkan air mata.

"Jungkook, tenanglah, Kook! Kumohon, tenanglah!".

Park Jimin menunduk dengan pilu, meremas jemarinya yang bergetar mendengar makian yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Jim, aku akan menananganinya. Pulang!".

"Bagaimana denganmu?".

Seokjin terdiam sebelum melepaskan senyuman lembut. "Aku akan baik baik saja".

"Aku membencimu, Park Jimin!".

"Pergi!".

Park Jimin mengangguk nanar, tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia membiarkan Seokjin memeluk adiknya dalam dekapan yang kencang.

Park Jimin kini terbaring pada ranjang di apartemen pribadinya. Ia pun mengerjap ketika mendengar ketukan kecil pada pintu depan apartemen.

Jimin terengah mendapati Seokjin yang menunduk dengan mata sembab.

"Seokjin-ah?", Jimin menatap dengan cemas.

"A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya lagi".

"Masuklah", Jimin meraih telapak tangan Seokjin yang melangkah dengan limbung, mendudukkannya dengan lembut pada sofa yang empuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?".

"Tidak jauh beda", Seokjin memulai dengan suara yang nyaris pecah. "Aku menemukan Jungkook yang terbaring di lantai, ia…hanya menyayat tangannya, berulang kali-".

Kim Seokjin menguburkan dirinya dalam tangis.

Park Jimin langsung mendekapnya erat, mengusap pundaknya dengan pilu. "Seokjin-ah-".

"Adikku gila, Jim", Seokjn terisak, meremas jemarinya yang bergetar hebat. "Aku tak tahu apa aku mampu menolongnya lagi".

Park Jimin menunduk, tak dapat menatap Seokjin yang menangis pedih dalam pelukannya.

"Apa-", Seokjin tercekat. "Apa aku harus menyerahkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa?".

"Tidak!", Park Jimin bangkit dengan pandangan yang terluka, menatap Seokjin tajam. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu kepada Jungie!".

"Jim-".

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah kepadanya, Jin!".

Seokjin tak dapat menghentikan aliran air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya.

"Dia adikmu! Kau tidak mungkin mau membiarkannya sendirian di fasilitas itu, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya, kan?".

Seokjin mencengkeram tubuhnya makin erat.

"Apa yang kau pikir akan terjadi kepada Jungie?! Bagaimana kalau ia ketakutan? Apa kau tega melihatnya-".

"Aku tidak kuat!S".

Park Jimin terengah mendengar jeritan Seokjin yang pecah dengan tangis kencangnya.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi!".

Park Jimin pun menunduk, mengusap pundak Seokjin yang bergoncangan hebat.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menolong Jungie".

Jimin meraih tangan Seokjin dengan lembut. "Biarkan aku yang menanganinya".

Kim Seokjin pun menyandar pada bahu Park Jimin, mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mempercayakan Jungkook kepadamu, Jim".

Park Jimin mendekap Seokjin lebih erat, menyadari detak jantungnya yang mulai melambat.[]

Park Jimin tengah memejamkan mata, berbaring pada ranjang dalam apartemen pribadinya yang lebar. Ia lelah karena baru saja merampungkan syuting keempatnya, pekerjaan yang menumpuk untuk segera diselesaikan.

Park Jimin pun mengernyit ketika ia mendengar decitan pada daun pintu yang mengayun terbuka.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Jimin dengan suara lantang.

Ia menyugar rambut kelabunya, mendapati bayangan yang mendekat dengan langkah gemetaran.

"Siapa itu? Aku mempunyai pistol", Jimin berdusta.

Bayangan itu kembali mendekat, manampilkan rautnya yang pucat dalam keremangan malam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Park Jimin".

"J-Jungie?", Jimin terengah mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Aku akan menghabisimu!".

Park Jimin menyentak tangan namja yang mengayunkan pukulan kepadanya, membuatnya menjerit murka.

"Mati kau, Park! Mati kau, bajingan!".

Park Jimin membanting tubuh namja itu dan menatapnya dengan bola mata yang membeliak kaget.

"Jungie! Kau itu kenapa?!", tanya Jimin panik.

Namja berambut kelam itu menatapnya tajam, "Berhenti membual, Park! Aku tahu apa yang kau coba lakukan kepadaku!".

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jungie?!", Park Jimin bertanya dengan kernyitan pada dahinya.

Namja itu menatap makin tajam, "Kau mencoba membuat hyungku memandangku gila, kan?".

Park Jimin terengah tak percaya.

"Jungie, Seokjin itu psikiatris yang hebat. Ia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau-".

"Aku tidak sakit!". Namja itu memukul dinding di samping kepala Jimin, membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Jungkook-".

"Pandang aku, Park Jimin".

Jimin menatap namja yang mencekal kerah bajunya dengan kencang, meremasnya.

"Kau tahu apa itu psikopat?", namja itu bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya kepada Seokjin, ia ahli dalam bidangnya, Jungie".

Namja itu meremas leher Jimin yang mulai tercekik, menatapnya nanar.

"K-Kook! Hentikan! Kau menyakitiku".

Ia menatap Jimin dengan bola mata yang berkilat kilat. "Psikopat. Mereka itu cerdas, Jim. _Sangat_ cerdas".

Park Jimin mencoba meregangkan cengkeraman pada lehernya yang mulai membengkak.

"Mereka dapat membaur dengan baik, pandai berbicara".

"J-Jungie-".

Namja itu mendesak makin kencang, membuat Park Jimin tersedak sakit.

"Mereka suka membuat kamuflase yang rumit, memutar balikkan fakta", namja itu menatap sangat tajam. "Menebar fitnah".

"Jungkook!".

Park Jimin menyentak nyentak dada namja yang tak kunjung melepaskan, menatapnya panik, tak dapat bernapas.

"Mereka berdusta demi kepuasan dan keuntungan mereka sendiri".

Jimin terengah, menarik napas sedalam dalamnya.

"Psikopat. Pembunuh, pemerkosa, koruptor!".

Namja itu menghantam leher Jimin yang berteriak sakit, berusaha mengabaikan lebam yang menghitam pada saluran napasnya.

"Ada apa, Jim? Apakah semua itu terdengar akrab bagimu?".

Namja itu menatap sangat tajam. "Apakah fakta itu terdengar _persis_ seperti dirimu?".

Park Jimin berhenti membalur bengkak pada rahangnya, menatap namja itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Katakan kepadaku, Park Jimin. Apa kau takut?".

"Takut?", Park Jimin mengangkat alis dan menyugar rambut kelabunya.

"Tidak. Tidak denganku. Kau takut dengan Kim Seokjin, benar?".

Park Jimin menatap namja itu dengan obsidian yang bergelenyar mencekam.

"Ya, Jim, aku sudah tahu. Kau ingin hyungku memandangku gila".

Namja itu tersenyum pahit, "Kau ingin mengacaukan otaknya", ia menambahkan dengan tajam. "Karena kau takut kalau Seokjin mulai mengevaluasimu".

Park Jimin menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati namja yang menantang dengan keras.

"Aku mendengarnya, Jim. Murah hatinya dirimu tak membiarkan Jin-hyung mengirimku ke rumah sakit, ha?". Namja itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin yang menatapnya menusuk. "Kau tidak mau pihak rumah sakit mengetahui kalau aku tidak gila, kan?!".

Ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang bergetar hebat, "Kamsahaeyo, Park Jimin. Kau memang orang terbaik dalam hidupku".

Park Jimin memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang, ia pun menghela napas.

"Cha, kalau begitu, kau tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku, Jungie".

"Aku akan membuatnya mengerti, bajingan! Aku akan membuat Seokjin melihat kalau kau hanyalah-".

 **KRAK!**

Namja itu menjerit sangat keras ketika Park Jimin menancapkan sebuah pisau pada telapak tangannya, menembus meja dengan gemertak tulang yang menyakitkan.

"Akhhhh!", namja itu meraung raung sakit, membeliak pada Park Jimin yang mulai memutar mata pisau dengan pandangan datar.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya, Jungie?".

Namja itu menyentak nyentak meja kesakitan. "D-Dari pertama kau mulai mendekatiku! Aku melihat menembus semua kebusukanmu, bangsat!".

Park Jimin menghela napas, mengusap puncak kepala namja yang bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tahu? Menjalin hubungan dengan Seokjin itu tidak mudah".

Namja itu menatap Park Jimin dengan tajam.

"Pertama, ia tidak suka dicumbui".

"Hentikan-".

"Terkadang, aku berpikir untuk memerkosanya saja".

"Diam kau!".

Park Jimin menyugar rambut kelabunya, menepuk pundak namja itu dengan tenang.

"Kedua, aku tidak tahan dengan Seokjin yang tak henti hentinya mengamatiku".

"Ia mencurigaimu, bajingan!", namja itu menyembur dengan ketajaman dalam tiap katanya.

"Ya, orang yang pintar hyungmu itu".

Ia melanjutkan dengan sebuah senyuman manis, tidak ada penyesalan sedikit pun. "Pilihan apa yang kupunya selain mendekati adik tercintanya yang sangat tempramental, hn?".

Namja itu memberontak dengan kencang, Park Jimin mengunci tangannya makin erat, gemertak tulang kembali terdengar.

"Kau itu mudah marah, Jungie", Jimin berucap penuh sesal. "Menjungkirkan mentalmu itu…semudah melecehkan Kim Seokjin".

Namja itu berteriak kencang, hendak meraih kerah Park Jimin yang tetap menatapnya datar.

"Lihat sendiri, kan? Kau mudah ngamuk".

"Brengsek kau, Jimin!".

Jimin mengusap lembut telapak tangan namja yang tertancap pisau dengan menyakitkan.

"Jadi, aku mempunyai pemikiran untuk membuat Seokjin memperhatikanmu, alih alih aku". Ia pun mengoreksi kalimatnya dengan senyum manis. " _Mengevaluasi_ -mu".

Namja itu meraih ponsel dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, berusaha menekan nomor dengan jemarinya yang bergetar hebat.

"Ah, Seokjin bercerita kepadaku juga. _'Adikku gila, Jim'_ ".

Park Jimin menyeringai tatkala namja itu kembali menatapnya murka. " _'Adikku gila, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan'_ ", Jimin berucap dengan suara yang terdengar cemas dan frustasi, membuat namja itu memberontak makin liar ketika ia terus bersandiwara tanpa perasaan.

"Ya ampun, hyungmu itu, Jungie", Ia mendecak tak percaya, "Ia mematuhiku. Berapa banyak obat mental yang ia paksa masuk ke dalam kerongkonganmu, Jungie-ya?".

"Aku akan membunuhmu!".

" _'Jungkook menyakiti dirinya, Jim. Ia mencabuti kuku dan menjambak rambutnya'_ ", Jimin berucap sembari mengangkat tangan namja yang mendesis tajam, menatap buku bukunya yang patah dan berdarah. Segala ejekan dalam nada suaranya.

"Jelek", ia berkomentar enteng.

"Pukul berapa ini, Jungie?". Park Jimin bangkit dan menatap jam dalam kamarnya. "Ah, aku akan-", dia mengkalkulasi sembari mengetuk ngetuk dagunya berpikir. "Ya, aku akan membunuhmu dalam dua puluh menit".

Park Jimin pun berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang tenang.

Namja itu langsung meraih ponsel dengan jemari yang bergetar, menekan nomor dengan jantung yang berdegupan cepat.

 _"Yeoboseo?"._

"H-Hyung?!", namja itu menyeru dengan pedih, suaranya bergetar hebat.

 _"Jungkook?! Kau kenapa?!"._

"T-Tolong aku, hyung! T-Tolong aku!".

 _"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kook?!"._

Namja itu memucat tatkala mendengar langkah yang kembali mendekat.

"Dia akan membunuhku, hyung! Kumohon, tolong!".

 _"Siapa?!"._

Namja itu memekik ketika daun pintu membanting terbuka, Park Jimin melangkah dengan cepat.

"P-Park Jimin! Dia menipumu, hyung! Tolong aku, hyung! **TOLONG**!".

Park Jimin menyeret kaki namja yang menjerit nyaring, memberontak dengan kuat.

" **HYUNG**!".

 _"Jungkook?!"._

 _"Jungkook-ah?!"._

"H-Hyung!".

Jimin menarik paksa namja itu menuruni lantai dua, menyentak tangan yang meronta ronta liar.

"H-Hyung! Jin-hyung!".

Sambungan pun terputus.[]

Park Jimin menerawang atap rumah sakit yang sudah mengurungnya dua tahun, ia pun berpaling kepada Kim Seokjin yang menatap dengan lekat, duduk di sisi ranjang.

Park Jimin menyugar rambut kelabunya dengan tenang, "Aku membunuhnya".Ia menangkap bahu Seokjin yang menegang, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman lembut, kematian adiknya yang berusaha ia lupakan.

"A-Apa?".

"Aku membunuhnya, kau dapat membayangkan itu, kan? Aku meremukkan tulang belulangnya yang bergemertak".

Park Jimin menelengkan kepala kala raut Seokjin mulai memucat.

"Aku membantingnya, membiarkan pukulanku mendarat pada lengan, rusuk, dan terakhir…kepala kecilnya".

Seokjin menunduk dalam, menautkan jemari dengan jantung yang berdegupan cepat.

"Ia menjerit…menjeritkan namamu".

Seokjin membeku dengan bola mata yang melebar.

"Dia menyebutmu-", Park Jimin mengetuk dagu berpikir. "' _Hyung_ '".

Kim Seokjin membeliak kepada Park Jimin yang tersenyum manis.

"Jungie tak berdaya, kau tahu? Tak dapat mempertahankan diri. Ia hanya meraung raung sakit".

Jimin melanjutkan sembari mengusap pelan tangan Seokjin yang menegang di tempat.

"Tapi tentu kau tak terkejut, kan? Jungie memang senang sekali menjerit bak orang gila, ya?".

Seokjin memelotot melihat Park Jimin yang tersenyum sangat ceria.

"K-Kau membohongiku, Jim", Seokjin berucap dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Kau membuatku mengira adikku mengidap penyakit mental! Teganya kau, Park Jimin!".

Park Jimin menyilangkan kaki rampingnya sembari menautkan jemari dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, Seokjin-ah", Jimin mendecak penuh penyesalan. "Bagaimana ya? Kau itu kan psikiatris hebat. Menemukan kelainan mental itu _jelas_ bidangmu".

Seokjin mengeraskan kepalan tangannya yang memutih.

"Kau itu pintar, cerdas". Park Jimin mengusap lembut puncak kepala Seokjin yang menatapnya berkilat kilat, tertawa penuh kepuasan. "Hanya saja…kau tidak dapat melihat apa yang adik tercintamu lihat dalam diriku".

Park Jimin pun bangkit dengan tenang, menyugar rambut kelabunya. "Tapi, itu sudah bagus. Kalau kau mengorek terlalu dalam, aku juga akan membunuhmu", Ia melepaskan senyum manis. "Layaknya aku membunuh dan memperkosa si kecil Jungie yang menjerit dan meronta ronta di bawah-".

Kim Seokjin berteriak kencang. Ia pun mencekik leher Park Jimin yang menyeringai lebar tatkala pintu membanting terbuka.[]

 **SEOKJIN** 김석진

Kim Seokjin menjerit nyaring, menarik Park Jimin yang menyeringai puas kepadanya. Bola mata cokelatnya berkilat kilat tajam, penuh dengan kebencian yang nyata.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!".

Empat orang pria melangkah masuk dan menahan kedua tangan Seokjin yang memberontak liar, menyeretnya pada ranjang dalam ruangan putih yang tak ternoda.

"Kau membunuhnya! Kau membunuh adikku!".

Park Jimin pun tersenyum manis, menautkan jemarinya dengan tenang.

"Aku permisi".

Ia melangkah keluar dengan pandangan datar ketika namja berambut pirang cepak menghampiri Seokjin dan mencekal pundaknya kencang.

"Dokter, Kim, bagaimana ini?!".

Kim Namjoon merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap bola mata cokelat Kim Seokjin yang memandang liar.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Jin! Kumohon!".

"Ia membunuhnya! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya!".

Kim Namjoon menarik napas panjang ketika Seokjin mulai menyakari dirinya sendiri.

"Jin, dengarkan aku-!".

"Ini semua salahku! Aku tidak menolongnya! Ia memohon kepadaku dan aku tidak menolongnya!".

Namjoon menautkan jemarinya yang jenjang. "Jin, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!".

Seokjin mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat, air mata mengalir pada bola mata cokelatnya yang nanar.

"I-Ia membunuhnya. Ia membunuh adik kecilku".

Kim Namjoon kembali menenangkan Seokjin dengan tabah, mengusap lembut bahunya.

"Akh, sinting benar dia".

Pria itu mendecak di luar ruang rawat, memandang kepada Seokjin menembus kaca satu arah.

"Berapa lama dia berada ditempat ini, Dok?".

Kim Namjoon yang sudah keluar dari ruangan pun menunduk dengan pilu. "Cukup lama".

"Ia tak menyadari ia yang membunuh adiknya, kan?".

"Bagaimana lagi? Dia itu orang gila".

Kim Namjoon memandang Seokjin yang meraung raung tanpa henti di dalam.

Kemudian, Namjoon berpaling kepada mitra kerjanya dengan pandangan menegur.

"Ia sedang sakit. Kuharap kalian mengerti itu".

Kim Namjoon pun mulai melangkah menjauhi ruangan yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Dokter Kim?".

Ia berhenti.

"Siapa nama orang yang mengunjunginya tadi?".

Kim Namjoon memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang. "Park Jimin".

Namjoon pun melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa Goanjiam, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia dapat mendengar namja yang meraung meraung tanpa henti di belakangnya.[]

 **JIMIN** 박지민

Park Jimin menyantap pork lezat yang membuat perutnya bergemuruh kelaparan. Ia menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan berita yang membuat hatinya teduh. Tak lupa, Park Jimin juga menyalakan musik klasik yang melantun ke dalam telinganya, membentuk nada nada yang menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Min Yoongi-manajernya-mendecak dengan berat tatkala menatap layar televisi itu.

"Memprihatinkan, ya?".

"Hn?", Park Jimin menoleh, menyugar rambut kelabunya dengan tenang.

"Tonton beritanya, Jim".

Jimin menatap layar yang kembali membuatnya tersenyum, berpaling kepada manajernya yang memandang dengan denyar suram pada bola matanya.

"Psikiatris itu? Ya, aku sudah mendengar kabar penangkapannya. Kasihan sekali".

Min Yoongi pun meraih piring artisnya yang sudah bersih, melangkah ke dapur apartemen untuk membersihkannya.

"Tak dapat dibayangkan, Jim. Banyak orang gila yang berkeliaran diluar sana".

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Bayangkan saja, bahkan seorang psikiatris mengidap penyakit mental?".

Park Jimin melepaskan senyum pada bibir plumnya, menatap Min Yoongi dengan obsidian yang dalam tak berujung.

"Kelainan mental dapat terjadi kepada semua orang, Yoongi-hyung".

Yoongi mengangkat alis dengan pandangan bertanya, "Bahkan kau?", Ia pun mendengus malas. "Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku mau berkerja dengan orang gila?".

Min Yoongi menyandang tas kerjanya sembari menepuk pelan bahu Jimin. "Selamat malam. Tidur yang cukup. Jangan lupa, kau ada syuting jam tujuh pagi".

"Eum".

Park Jimin mengamati Min Yoongi yang melangkah keluar dari apartemen dengan langkah langkah kecil.

"Yoongi-hyung?".

Ia berhenti sembari berpaling penuh tanya.

"Berhati hatilah, kau tidak pernah tahu dengan siapa kau berteman".

Min Yoongi terdiam cukup lama sebelum melambaikan tangan tak acuh, tak menyadari sebuah senyum tipis yang terulas pada bibir Park Jimin.[]


End file.
